I loved you, I love you and I will love you
by meerii
Summary: Utau se encuentra de regreso de una larga gira que porfin llega a si fin pero... que ocurrira cuando regrese a Japón? Quien la estará esperando cuando este en el aereopuerto? Utau
1. El regreso

_**Ningun personaje me pertenece, esta historia esta sacada de mi imaginación.**_

_**Ojala si que me perteneciesen los personajes T_T  
**_

_**Deja de quejarte y da paso a la historiaa!**_

_**Iru!**_

_**Que? solo digo lo que los lectores quieren leer querida lectora**_

_**tss!**_

_**Iru pero que dices?**_

_**Ya callate Eru ¬¬"**_

_**Callense las dos ¬¬" me dais dolor de cabeza -.-**_

* * *

**Utau! No tienes ganas de que llegue mañana para poder volver a Japón? **_– me dijo una de mis pequeñas acompañantes, Eru, un tanto entusiasmada, y con estrellitas en los ojos, que por lo que parece, ella tenia más ganas que ninguna de volver._

**Ya cállate Eru! Todavía no es mañana, que disfrutes de su última noche en el hotel**_ –dijo mi otra pequeña acompañante, Iru, que al parecer, y por lo que habéis comprobado ahora mismo, si que no tiene ganas de volver a Japón._

**Callaos ya las dos!**_ –dije en un tono cortante, ya que empezaban a pelearse y me podría estallar la cabeza de un momento a otro._

**Utau…**_ -dijeron al unísono_

**Todo es culpa suya! **_– Gritaron al unísono mientras se señalaban._

_Lo hacían adrede o que pasaba con ellas? Puff… valla charas mas molestas… aunque bueno… no lo son tanto… solo cuando las dos quieren llevar la razón, así si que son molestas…._

_Como en cualquier dibujo animado, en el que se tiene un dilema sobre que hacer, que elegir o algo así, te aparece un ángel y un demonio en los hombros, así se posaron estas dos, una en cada uno, y me disponía a salir por la puerta de mi habitación del hotel para bajar al bar y tomarme algo, necesitaba desestresarme un poco, este ultimo concierto había sido agotador, me dolía todo…. Y en parte, como me había preguntado Eru, si que tenía ganas de volver a Japón, echaba de menos todo aquello… después de un largo año de gira estoy agotada y necesito mi camita calentita._

_Me senté en la barra del bar, me pedí un acuario, para que pedir otra cosa, si lo único que quería era relajarme, me lo tomé y subí directa a mi habitación, me di un buen baño de burbujas, no puede haber nada mas relajante que eso.._

**Utau…**

**Hmm? Que pasa Eru?**

**Me puedo bañar contigo?**

**Claro que si ^^ pasa**_ – le señale un sitio donde se pudiera sentar en el bordillo de la bañera al lado mío._

_Colocó sus delicados piececitos un poco metidos en el agua y empezó a jugar con ella dando pequeñas pataditas que hizo que me salpicaran agua_

**Utau…**

**Venga pasa y vente aquí Iru**_ – le dije señalándole otro sitito como a Eru mientras soplaba al jabón que había cogido en mis manos._

_La hora de mi baño había transcurrido muy tranquila y relajante, entre alguna risa y mojada divertida por parte de mis charas, tanto que el tiempo se me paso muy rápido_

**COMO?**

**Que ocurre utau?**_ – me preguntaron al unísono_

**Son las 2 de la mañana ya**_ – dije mientras salía corriendo de la bañera para cogerme una toalla – _**tendría que estar en la cama que maña. AHH**_!- y lo próximo que se escuchó en el baño fue un fuerte estruendo y a mi tirada en el suelo con la cara pegada a este._

**Utau que te paso?**_ – me pregunto creo que Eru, el golpe debió de afectarme_

**Me escurrí con una pastilla de jabón…**_ -dije mientras me incorporaba y la cogía en mis manos para luego lanzarla, con tal mala suerte que rebotó en la bañera y callo en mi frente._

**Buahahaha**

**Eru! No te rias de la pobre Utau**

**Pero tu la viste? –**_ dijo entre carcajadas y señalándome_

**Ya cállense las dos!**_ –dije mientras salía del baño y me colocaba el pijama._

_Ni que me hubieran echado un mal de ojo…_

_Para mi sorpresa cuando terminé de decir eso, mi cama se encontraba desarropada y mis charas esperándome en la almohada._

**Venga Utau, que de seguro mañana todo saldrá bien si?**

**Eso espero Eru… eso espero…**

_Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya me sonaba el despertador. Eran las 6 de la mañana y tenía que coger el avión a las 8 y media por lo que poco después de las 6 y 10 llamaron a la puerta para recoger mis maletas._

_Metí a mis charas en el bolso y salí de la habitación asegurándome de que no me faltaba nada._

**A ver… llevo las gafas, el bolso con todo dentro, las maletas están fuera… **_- mientras lo iba diciendo iba señalando cada objeto_**- a sii! Tengo que llamar a Ikuto para que sepa que ya salgo para Japón.**

**Ikuto? Si si, soy yo, utau. Si, si, si, si,**_ - porque no dejaba de hablar un rato? Pff… - _**etto.. puedes dejar de parlotear un momento**_ – dije con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza intentando pararlo – _**solo te llamaba para decirte que vuelvo a Japón, voy a coger el avión a las 8 y media, así que supongo que para las 5 de la tarde estaré en el aeropuerto, vienes a buscarme no? Si, si si, si, si… okk! Pues adiós entonces, hasta esta tarde Ikuto.**

_¿Como podía encontrarme ya de camino al aeropuerto en la limusina? Vale… mientras hablaba con mi hermano iba caminando jeje._

_Las 8 y media no tardaron en llegar, me subí al avión y me relajé un poco, le pedí una botellita de agua y un acuario a la azafata y me acomodé en mi asiento. Iba a ser un viaje muy largo…_

_

* * *

_

_**Y aquí os dejo el Fic!**_

_**Como? ya terminaste? que cutre te quedo meeri ¬¬"**_

_**Ya callate Iru! que solo sabes sacarme de quicio? **_

_**Solo digo que lo podias haber hecho mejor - se pone en pose de manos en la cintura y mirada superior**_

_**shh! y dejame terminar - le doy una colleja**_

_**tss! - se levanta con un tirita en la cabecita y se coloca tumbada encima de la mia - Ya me callo**_

**_el proximo sera mejor lo promero - digo mirando para arriba buscando la mirada de Iru y sonriendole_  
**

_**Que os parecio mi fic? Espero que os haya gustado ^^ y que dejen reviews **_

**_espero poder continuarlo! Que me hace mucha ilu *-* asique ya sabeiss! quiero _**_** reviews**__** reviews**__** reviews! y lo continuaree! ;)**_

_**Ya sabeiss! a dejar **__** reviews**_

_**Gracias Iru - digo sonriente**_

**ATTE: meerii**


	2. No tenia que haber vuelto

_**Ningun personaje me pertenece, esta historia esta sacada de mi imaginación.**_

_**Ojala si que me perteneciesen los personajes T_T  
**_

_**Deja de quejarte y da paso a la historiaa!**_

_**No empieces Iru ¬¬"  
**_

* * *

_Han pasado ya tres días desde que regrese a Japón… espera... dije tres días? Ya no se si fueron mas o fueron menos… la razón? Muy simple… No salgo de mi casa… me tiro todo el día tumbada en la cama esperando a que suene mi estúpido teléfono con la llamada de alguien que parece no estar por la labor de llamar… y mis peores temores se confirmaron.._

_Suena la puerta_

**Utau, aquí tienes la comida, yo voy a salir. Come algo por favor, no puedes seguir así más tiempo**

**Vete! **_–dije casi gritándole-_

**No me pienso ir y lo sabes perfectamente **_– se acerco a mi cama donde estaba yo boca abajo y me levantó del brazo poniéndome frente a él sentada en la cama._

**Qué quieres Ikuto?** _–Desvié la mirada aguantando más lágrimas-_

**Qué que quiero? Quiero que comas, que salgas de tu cuarto que vives encerrada en el, desde que volviste no eres la misma…** _-me dijo casi en un suspiro a la vez que su mirada se desviaba a la puerta y se levantaba para irse-_ **En cuanto regrese quiero ver ese plato vacío.**

_Lo último que sonó fue un portazo y el sonido de alguien corriendo escaleras abajo._

_Volví mi mirada a la comida, era mi favorita – se me dibujo una sonrisa que no duro menos de cinco segundos en mi cara porque enseguida se borro y se sumió en un mar de lagrimas._

_Qué había ocurrido? Por que tenia que pasar esto así? Es que me tenia que haber quedado allí y no haber vuelto nunca a Japón? Tal vez así el llevaría una vida mejor alejado de mi…_

**Flash back **

**Te esperare siempre aquí… eres lo único que me importa en todo el mundo y no pienso dejarte escapar Utau…**

**Kukai…**

**Y recuerda… siempre te estaré esperando…**

**Fin del Flash back **

**Siempre me estarás esperando? Soy lo único que te importa en todo el mundo? **_–Dije casi en un susurro-_

**Utau… -**_dijeron al unísono mis charas-_

**MENTIRA! **

_Del grito que pegué se escondieron estas en sus huevos y yo volví a sucumbirme en un mar de lágrimas._

_No dejaba de pensar que había hecho mal… sabía perfectamente que irme de gira solo lo arruinaría todo… que todo era culpa mía y que todo había terminado*_

_Su voz no dejaba de sonarme en la cabeza... no dejaba de ver aquella imagen que hizo que todo se torciera… aquella imagen que hizo que todo acabara… aquella imagen.._

**Flash back **

**Utau! –**_dieron todos al unísono en cuanto llegué al aeropuerto-_

**Chicos! Que alegría volver a veros **_– me lancé sobre ellos para abrazarlos a todos-_

**Hola hermanita**

**Ikuto! **_– no cabe decir que no me quise separar de sus brazos-_

_Miré a mi alrededor… estaban… todos? No.. _

**Etto… donde está kukai?**

_Se hizo un silencio muy incomodo de repente… porque se callaron todos? Hice algo malo… nadie me contestaba… solo cuchicheaban entre ellos asta que le dieron en un brazo a Amu y esta se adelanto… parece ser que tenia algo que decir… y por su cara… supe que no tenía que haber hecho esa pregunta._

**Amu?**

**Veras… Utau... kukai está últimamente muy raro… no da señales de vida y bueno… veras… el otro día… **_-Ikuto le tapó la boca a Amu y hizo un movimiento raro... a parte de que se llevó a esta a un lugar apartado el resto se puso en corrillo alrededor de mi impidiendo ver mas allá de ese circulo-_

_Todo me daba vueltas… no encontraba ningún sitio donde mirar, asta que topé rima delante de mi y no se si por suerte o por desgracia, delante de la puerta del aeropuerto._

**Kukai? – **_se me descompuso la cara por momentos…quien… quien era esa chica?-_

_Salí corriendo del aeropuerto, las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de mis ojos, no veía nada… mi vista estaba nublada a causa de las lagrimas, y más de una vez me choqué con mucha gente entre ellos…_

**Ai…!**

**Perdona yo… Utau?**

_Alcé la vista para saber de quién se trataba_

**Ku-Kuaki… **_-porque? Entre toda la gente que hay en Japón me tuve que topar con él, y precisamente no iba solo-_** Lo siento… adiós **_–dije apartando la cabeza y echando a correr-_

**Utau espera! **_– me dijo mientras yo me esfumaba entre los callejones, iba a salir a buscarme, lo escuche empezar a correr pero se detuvo-_

_Me paré a descansar en una calle que había escondida donde no habia nadie… bastante alejada de todo el mundo y de él…_

_**Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto…**_

**Que estabas haciendo Amu?**

**Decirselo a Utau**

**Se puede saber en que pensabas?**

**Es que no lo ves? Es tu hermana Ikuto! Merece saber la verdad… y si es con nosotros mejor, porque si es sola…**

**Vosotros dos dejar la cháchara para otro momento… Utau a salido corriendo... les vio…**

**QUE! **_- dijeron los dos al unísono con sus charas y por no decir que sus caras se tornaron de un blanco pálido que acompañó al resto de ellos-_

_Salieron corriendo del aeropuerto dejándole las maletas al chofer para que se las llevase a casa._

_**Casa de los Tsukiyomi**_

**Utau… -dijeron mis charas al unísono y con un tono apagado-**

**No les contesté subí a mi cuarto me tiré en la cama, no quería saber nada de nadie en ese momento…**

**Fin del Flash back.**

**

* * *

**

***Haber queria aclarar eso... normalmente, cuando una relación va mal, la chica se echa la culpa de todo... por eso lo puse asi ^^**

_**Y aquí os dejo el Fic!**_

_**ya terminaste? se puede saber en que pensabas meeri ¬¬"**_

_**Shh! **_

_**no me mandes a callar ¬¬"  
**_

_**pues quedate quietecita - le doy una colleja**_

_**porque le hiciste eso a Utau! T_T**_

_**Eru tu tambien? ai señor.. -.- A sii! muchas gracias por los comentarios ;)**_

_**Eso lo tenias que haber dicho antes ¬¬"**_

_**dije que shh Iru ¬¬  
**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado ^^ y que dejen reviews **_

_**Ya sabeiss! a dejar **__** reviews**_

**ATTE: meerii**


End file.
